


Falling For A MudBlood

by Alwaysfangirling247



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysfangirling247/pseuds/Alwaysfangirling247





	1. The Train

Bio

Name: Mikayla Rodgers

DOB: April 10 1980

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Green

Ethnicity: Caucasian (American)

Backstory: Mikayla's parents died when she was 2 she was put in the foster system, but they didn't have enough room for her so they flew her to London. When she was about 7 years old she wandered from the orphanage and fell in a river. Mikayla would have died if not for Mr. Weasley who saved her, he took her back to the Burrow. There Mikayla met the Weasleys they were the best years of her life until January 16, 1990 she was adopted by 2 Americans named Nancy & Bobby. Mikayla said bye to the Weasleys as she left to America. A couple months later she got an acceptance letter to Salem Witches' Institute. In the summer of her 3rd year she got a letter from a different wizarding school. On June 3 1994 she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Chapter 1: The Train

I can't believe this is happening it seems so surreal. All this time I never expected to be accepted, I knew about Hogwarts the Weasleys told me all about it. They were like my family, when I was younger Mr. Weasley saved my life and told me all about their amazing hidden world. They probably don't even remember me, but I do they were the kindest hearted people I've ever met. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were like my parents, they still feel like my parents sadly when Nancy & Bobby saw the Salem Witches' Institute letter they thought I was a freak I could hear them arguing in the middle of the night whether to take me back to the orphanage, but decided to send me to the Wizarding School. Nancy & Bobby dropped me off at King Cross Station, I still remember the look on their faces it was a cross between relief and pity. No one besides them know about me being a witch but while they dropped me off they kept a good distance behind me pretending as if they didn't know who I was. All the events of today replayed in my mind until I dozed off.

I woke to the train coming to a halt I saw students getting out, but I had to stay and wait for someone named Filch. I sat there for about 10 minutes until a man with hunched-shoulders and grey hair walked (well more like shuffled) in.

"I'm Argus Filch and um Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to bring you to his office" he said "Um...ok" I replied nervously. Once we got out of the train I see a very, very large castle it has to be at least 100 feet tall. As we walk Filtch keeps telling me to pick up the pace but how can I there's so many things to see I've never seen a castle before it looks absolutely amazing. When we walked inside it was even more amazing it felt like a fairytale I mean come on I was in a castle with witches and wizards. Then I saw a ghost an actual ghost I was staring at him in wonder and he kind of noticed.

"Hi I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before" says the ghost "Yeah I-I'm n-new I'm M-Mikayla " I said stuttering like an idiot

"Nice to meet you I'm Sir Nicholas" he replied   
"Well I should probably get going I'm supposed to go see Dumbledore, do you know where his office is I seem to have lost my guide?" I ask Sir Nicholas seeing as Filtch left me in the middle of the corridor   
"Yes, go to the 3rd floor through the Gargoyle Corridor then you should be able to see the Headmasters Tower" he replied kindly "Thank you Sir Nicholas".

I did what he said but when I almost reached the 2nd floor the staircase started to move how cool is that the staircases move on their own. Then I realized I was lost because there was only one staircase and it lead down i needed to go up, but that was the only way to go so I went down. I kept going down until the staircase stopped. It was super cold and creepy looking wherever I was so I followed the corridor and it lead me to some stone wall. I turned to try to leave when I crashed into something or someone.

"Hey watch- oh I-I wasn't looking where I was going" the guy I ran into said 

"No trust me it was my fault I'm super clumsy" I replied feeling my cheeks go red 

"It's ok it was an accident I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he said stretching his hand out so I can shake it.

"I'm Mikayla" I reply as I shake his hand

"I haven't seen you around before" he says with a puzzled look on his face 

"Yeah I'm new I was um raised in America so I sort of transferred I guess" great now I'm blushing I hate blushing. 

"If you're new what are you doing down in the Slytherin Dungeon" and now I feel like a ginormous doofus standing in front of a cute guy and not even knowing where I am

"Well I-I sort of got lost going to Dumbledores office the um staircase I-It moved" I told him 

"Yeah they do that sometimes, if you want I can take you to Dumbledores office?" he seems like a really nice guy

"Yeah that be great thanks".

We both walk up the staircase until we reach the 3rd floor "Yeah here it is right there so um see you around maybe?"

"Yeah definitely" I'm probably blushing right now 

"Hey maybe when you get settled I can show you around Hogwarts?" he says/asks me 

"Yeah sure, bye Draco".

I'm standing in front of Dumbledores office it feels like as soon as I open the door everything will be a dream and i don't want this to be a dream.


	2. The Sorting

I opened the door and saw Filtch talking to a tall man with silver hair and beard, he had a long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. They noticed me open the door.

"Hello. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore" says the old man 

"Sorry I'm late the um staircases moved" not sure what to say so there's a moment of silence until Dumbledore says "Filtch your services are no longer needed" Filtch walks out and it's just me and Dumbledore 

"There are 4 houses at Hogwarts Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" I interrupt him to say "I know I read Hogwarts: A History, I-I also know the Sorting Hat determines what house you belong in" I say this as fast as I can so I don't seem disrespectful but he just smiles 

"Ah yes Hogwarts: A History what an interesting read indeed, I asked you to come here so you can be sorted privately" he walks over to a shelf and takes down a brown and wrinkly hat from the shelf

"This is the sorting hat now sit down" he says pointing to a stool I do as I'm told and sit on the stool then he puts the hat on my head 

"What a brilliant mind you have, very hard working. I see you're trying to prove yourself, well you'd be great in Hufflepuff, but oh maybe Slytherin would be a good fit for you, OH! I know where to put you....GRYFFINDOR" screams the Sorting Hat and I swear from the corner of my eye I can see Dumbledore smiling as if he had planned this all along 

"Now that you've been sorted you may go to your common room, Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor House, and she will take you to the Gryffindor Common Room" I left Dumbledores office and saw a tall women with black hair in a tight bun 

"I'm Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher"

"I'm Mikayla, the hat sorted me into Gryffindor" I say even though it's kind of obvious (I mean why else would she be here) 

"Follow me" she says in a stern but kind matter.

I follow her when we stops in front of a portrait of a fat lady. The portrait speaks and asks "password?" 

"Every House has a Common Room and they all have passwords, our Common Room password is Balderdash" as the word leaves her mouth the portrait swings open and there a circular room full of squashy armchairs, with a large fireplace, and the walls are decorated with scarlet tapestries 

"Wow, it's amazing " is an understatement the room looked incredible word can't describe how cool this room is.

"The girls dormitory is up that staircase and you will see that all your things have been taken care of" I nod 

"Oh I almost forgot, you will go to the door that says 4th years" at this point I'm halfway up the stairs. I see the door and I open it everyone's asleep except a girl with bushy brown hair who appears to be reading.


	3. The Reunion

I closed the door catching the girls attention we just stared at each other for a good minute until I interrupted since it didn't seem like she was gonna speak any time soon.

"Uh...hi" I said very akwardly as I do.

"Oh um hi" she said back. The girl closed her book and walked over to me out stretching her arm, I shake it.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way" she says with a smile 

"I'm Mikayla...just Mikayla" I don't like using my last name since Nancy and Bobby cringe every time I use their precious last name.

"You're from the states?" She asked looking confused 

"Uh yeah but I transferred....I guess" 

"Have you seen the castle yet?" 

"No not really I just got sorted.....then I came here" 

"Well maybe tomorrow I can show you around? Since we don't have classes" she said 

"Sure that sounds fun" then I remembered that guy I met....Draco I kinda wanted him to show me around but I don't know where to find him so I'll just go with Hermione.

Soon after that I got settled into an empty bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at my watch it was 6:00 and most of the girls were asleep. I stayed in bed for a minute thinking about the events the night before.   
I'm in a castle filled with ghost and talking paintings how AWESOME is that.

I got up took a shower and put on a white button up shirt with a grey skirt, when I checked the time it was 6:45. Once I went to the common room I saw Hermione.......sitting on a chair reading. How is that even remotely possible? I got up way before her.

"Uh......hi?" I said which came out as a question.

"Hi" 

Was all she said and we again had a weird staring contest.

"H-How did you get ready so fast?" I asked

"Um..I always get up around 5" she says with a 'duh' expression.

"We should get going then"

"Oh yeah, let's go" she said as she stood up and started walking out the portrait hole so I followed her.

As we walked Hermione explained the schedule and classes and other stuff. I was to busy being in awe to actually understand what she was saying to me.

"Oh! The guys should be up by now" she said rather loudly I might add.

"Who?" 

"My friends I'll introduce you, they'll probably be at breakfast, who am I kidding? Their definitely at breakfast"  
She says with a smile 

We walked to the grand hall and she leads me to the Gryffindor table to introduce me to her friends. There was a guy with untidy dark hair and round glasses siting next to him was a guy with fiery red hair he reminded me of the Weasleys. 

"Hey guys" said Hermione getting there attention 

"this is Mi-"

"Bloody hell, Mikayla is that you?" Asked the guy with fiery red hair he looked a lot like........Ron!! Oh my god its Ron!

"Ron?" He nodded in response 

"I haven't seen you in so long" he said as he got up and hugged me, very tightly. 

"Uh Ron..can't..breathe" I said and he let go. I immediately regretted it   
it felt nice to be hugged by someone who actually cares about me.

"Guys this is Mikayla we used to hang out when we were younger" he said in response to their confused expression. 

"Uh....hi Mikayla I'm Harry Potter" said the guy with the round glasses.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand

"I just realized Fred and George are gonna freak" Ron said looking at me with a huge smile 

"Oh my god you think they'll remember me?" 

"Of course they will you were their partner in crime!"

"What about Ginnys,or Bill, or Charlie Oh does Percy still hate me?" I say all in one breathe. The last time I saw Percy was when I was leaving and as a good-bye Fred & George thought it be a good idea to prank him.........it wasn't.

"Of course they remember you and Percy...... kind of isn't as fond of you as much as the others, but mum and dad talk about you all the time" Wow that's the best thing I've heard since the whole you're a wizard thing. Oh my god they actually remember me the people I actually feel connected and close to feel the same way.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but, how do you know each other?" Hermione asked.

Ron then presided to explain everything from me almost drowning to me leaving to America.

"That's so weird how you ended up seeing each other again" Said Harry 

"Yeah when I got my Hogwarts letter I was really looking forward to seeing the Weasleys again" I said smiling 

"We can go see if there in the common room" Hermione suggested 

"Yeah that's a great idea, let's go" Said Ron.

We all stood up and started walking to the Gryffindor Common Room when I bumped into something or someone.


End file.
